


A Morning Of Cuddling

by The_Single_Chocolate_Bar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 13:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17581748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Single_Chocolate_Bar/pseuds/The_Single_Chocolate_Bar
Summary: Just Harry and Draco cuddling and being adorable.





	A Morning Of Cuddling

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little fanfic I made.

    Harry yawned as he woke up to and found himself looking at his gorgeous Slytherin boyfriend. He pulled Draco closer to him, he started to play with Draco’s soft blond Harry. He loved his boyfriend's soft hair and he loved how it looks without the gel his boyfriend always used. He even hid the gel from his boyfriend once. Draco had been infuriated with Harry for a couple days for that stunt but Draco didn't regret it. Harry was pulled out of his thoughts be his boyfriend's voice.

 ”Harry...” He yawned, ”What time is it?” Harry ignore his boyfriend’s question and buried his face in Draco’s shoulder. ”That doesn't matter right now I just want to hold you in my arms.” Harry said although his word with muffled because he didn't look up at Draco. ”Aw is my lovely boyfriend gone soft and cuddly.” Harry nodded and murmured something Draco didn't hear. ”What?” Harry just shook his head. 

 ”Why are you so cuddly this morning did you have a nightmare? You’ve been having those more than normal.” Harry look up at Draco. ”Yeah, it's been getting worst. The war ended six months but I’m still hung up over it.” Draco kissed Harry's forehead. ”Hey it's ok it's not your fault. You fought Vol-” ”Don’t say his name... I can't stand to hear it anymore. I know I used to say but I just can't anymore...” Draco pulled himself deeper into Harry's arms. ”Of course love I won't say. In fact today we'll do whatever you want. And Harry I want you to know that I love you and I’ll be with you for as long as you want.” ”I love you too Dray.” They kissed lovingly.


End file.
